Sandbox
|sonraki = ilk geçidş ikinci geçiş |silahlar = |gen tonikleri = |günlükler = 17s |küçük kız kardeşler = 2 |mutantlar = Serseri Mutant Silahlı Mutant Hudini Mutantı |koruyucular = Rosie |destek = (makineli tüfek, roket, alev atıcı) Güvenlik Kamerası Güvenlik Robotu }} left|185px Botanik Bahçesi, Jack'in BioShock içinde dolaştığı beşinci bölümdür. Burada, oyuncu yeni ve rahatsız edici Hudini Mutantları ile savaşacak ve hayatta kalmak için onların alanında dövüşecek. __TOC__ Geçmiş Botanik Bahçesi, Rapture'ın nefes alan kalbidir. Gür ormanları ve bereketli bitki yaşamı, şehrin ihtiyacı olduğu hayat sağlayan oksijeni üretiyordu.Julie Langford'ın Ses Günlüğü: Botanik Bahçesi ve Oksijen Kent yaşamının gündelik zorluklarına bir ara vermek üzere birçok ağaç ve otsu tepeler arasında sakince dinlenmek için bir sığınaktı. Eğlence Kalesi'nin göz alıcı ışıklarından daha sakinleştirici bir şey arayan tatilciler; ağaçların gölgelerinin altında Şelale Mağarası, Çay Bahçesi ve diğer barınaklarda barış ve huzuru bulabiliyordu. Botanik Bahçesi, en önemlisi Julie Langford olan Ryan'ın kadrolu botanik bilimcileri tarafından oluşturuldu. Langford, Botanik Bahçesi'nin ve tarımsal araştırma biriminin oluşturulmasına yardımcı olup, ardından bitki ve ağaçları yetiştirmek için Adem kullandı. Bir süre için Botanik Bahçesi, Rapture sakinleri için ücretsiz bir parktı, ancak Andrew Ryan sağladığı hizmetin gelir getirmesine inandığından, ücret ödeyen müşteriler hariç herkese kapatıldı.Julie Langford'ın Ses Günlüğü: Botanik Bahçesi Kapatıldı Rapture Civil War}}|İç Savaş sırasında, Botanik Bahçesi'nde Satürncüler ortaya çıktı. Bu tarikat üyeleri, doğaya taptı ve "ayinlerinin" bir parçası olarak özellik edinmek ve içmekten haz alıyorlardı. Ryan, etkinlikleri şehir halkını tehlikeye soktukları ve Botanik Bahçesi bilimcilerinin işini engellediklerinden organize bir din olarak gördüğü Satürncüler'i durdurmaya yemin etti. Park şehirdeki şiddet arttığından birkaç kez mühürlendi ve sonunda halka tamamen kapandı. Ancak Langford, parktaki laboratuvarına geri dönüp Lazarus Vektörü üzerindeki çalışmalarına devam etti. ''BioShock'' [[Dosya:Bioshock-20061222104418899.jpg|thumb|250px|''Botanik Bahçesi'ndeki yalnız bir Koca Baba'nın tanıtımsal resmi.]] Çay Bahçesi Çay Bahçesi, Rapture içindeki en sakin yerlerden biriydi. Hiçbir şey güzel kadınları Botanik Bahçesi Çay Bahçesi'ndeki akşam yürüyüşünden daha iyi ruh haline sokamazdı. Dalgalı tepeler, hayran olunası şelaleler, sakin bir ırmak, loş ışık ve mükemmel atmosfer, bahçenin hayran olunası şeylerinin parçasıydı. Rapture'ın çöküşünden sonra, Çay Bahçesi müşterileri, artan iç çatışmadan uzak tutuldular. Ağaç Çiftliği The Tree Farm was a place where citizens could see trees and farm plants growing under the ocean. Situated next the entrance gates to Arcadia, it was nigh impossible to miss. By the end of the Civil War, the area was in disuse and became overgrown, making it nearly inaccessible with a growth of vines keeping the doors shut. Botanik Bahçesi Vadisi Arcadia Glens was the main hub of Arcadia. From the Glens, visitors could reach the Waterfall Grotto, the Rolling Hills, the Tea Garden and the Tree Farm. It consists of a long concourse running through Arcadia, connecting with lower paths where water was circulated through the various areas. The Waterfall Grotto is one of the more impressive areas in Arcadia. Like the rest of Arcadia, it has fallen into disorder. Its former glory is barely visible beneath the plant growth, rubble, flood-water, and shadows. The Rosa Gallica is one of the rare plants that bloomed there. Dalgalı Tepeler The Rolling Hills was another place citizens of Rapture could relax and enjoy the serenity of the verdant park. As the name suggests, the Rolling Hills' features a smooth hilly landscape. With its abundance of trees and foliage, it is one of the best places to have a walk in the "woods" of Rapture. Rapture Metro İstasyonu [[Dosya:BS1 Arcadia RMetro.png|thumb|250px|''The Rapture Metro station in Arcadia.]] The entrance to Arcadia's metro station is adorned by two decorated fountains on both sides of a small chamber. Like many Bathysphere stations, the walls are decorated with the symbols of The Great Chain, but the station is also home to a large abundance of plants and features vines growing on its walls. Thanks to the closure of Arcadia to the public during the war Arcadia's Rapture Metro station is in almost near perfect condition. A jukebox provided entertainment while citizens waited for the next available Bathysphere. A present on a bench by the entrance never made it to who it was intended for. Araştırma Laboratuvarları [[Dosya:Central_Misting_Control.png|thumb|250px|''Arcadia's Central Misting Control Panel.]] The Research Center, supervised by Julie Langford, was an important place for botanical research in Rapture. Despite lockdown of the bathyspheres and growing dangers in Rapture, Langford continued to conduct her research here under contract with Ryan Industries. She had high security systems installed to keep Splicers out, and to ward off the members of the Saturnine cult. The Central Misting Control for all areas of the district, including the Farmer's Market, was situated in Langford's Office, which overlooks the Rolling Hills. Harita 'Bu harita etkileşimlidir. Bir şey üzerinde daha fazla bilgi almak için tıklayın veya farklı bir harita görmek için bir sekme seçin.' Botanik Bahçesi/Harita|Normal Harita||true Botanik Bahçesi/GünlükHarita|Ses Günlükleri Botanik Bahçesi/PvTHarita|Plazmid ve Tonikler Yeni Keşifler Tek Kullanımlık Şeyler * Bir adet makinesi bulunmaktadır Yeni Silah * Yeni Plazmid ve Tonikler (Bulunan) * - Şelale Mağarası. * Hack Uzmanı - Araştırma Laboratuvarları'ndaki girişteki masanın üzerinde. Yeni Plazmid ve Tonikler (Toplayıcının Bahçesi'nde) * Muharebe Tonik Yuvası - Ücret: 80 Adem * - Ücret: 60 Adem * Elektrik Şoku 2 - Ücret: 120 Adem * - Ücret: 1 Adem * Mühendislik Tonik Yuvası - Ücret: 80 Adem * - Ücret: 20 Adem * Fiziksel Tonik Yuvası - Ücret: 80 Adem * - Ücret: 1 Adem Yeni Düşmanlar * Hudini Mutantı Şifreli Kapılar * Langford'ın Ofisi, 9457 Ses Günlükleri # Hayalet Görüyorlar # Seri Üretim # Özel Gece # Botanik Bahçesi Kapatıldı # Annelik İçgüdüsü # Botanik Bahçesi ve Oksijen # Bir Hata # Piyasa Sabırlı # Satürncüler # Büyük Zincir # Lazarus Vektörü # Yeni Numaralar # Her Şeyi Çalıyorlar # Kahramanlar ve Suçlular # Erken Testler Umut Vadediyor # Daha İyi Bir Ürün # Lazarus Vektörü'nün Formülü Galeri Signs and Advertisements Arcadia A Place To Get Away.png Arcadia Sylvan Wonderland.png Arcadia Tea Garden.jpg Sign Dirt RoomA Diffuse.png Arcadia_Natures_Beauty.jpg Arcadia_Beauty.jpg Arcadia_Playground.jpg Arcadia_Fruits_None_Sweeter.jpg Arcadia1.jpg|''Botanik Bahçesi posterine temel hazırlamış bir meyve sandığı etiketi. Oyundan Resimler 931330_20080909_640screen001.jpg|''Botanik Bahçesi Merkezi Alan.'' Arcadia Rosie Little Sister Splicer Scripted Event.jpg|''Tehlike her köşeden geliyor.'' ArcadiaMetroEntrance.png|''Botanik Bahçesi Metro İstasyonu'nun cafcaflı yeşil girişi.'' saturnineglyphs.jpg|''Satürncüler'in kabartması.'' GgpTg6x.png|''Mozole aydınlık olmalı.'' Tasarım Resimleri ArcadiaFarmConcept.jpg|''Çiftlik alanı tasarım resmi.'' ArcadiaForestConcept.jpg|''Orman alanı tasarım resmi.'' Sahne Arkası * Bölümün İngilizce adı "Arcadia", Latince "Et in Arcadia ego" ifadesinden gelmektedir. Bu ölümün demesiyle: "Arcadia (Botanik Bahçesi) içinde bile ben varım" olarak çevrilebilir.Wikipedia'da Et in Arcadia ego Ütopik bakışı ile, Arcadia, zengin doğal görkem ve harmoni ile ilişkilendirilir.Wikipedia'da Arcadia (Arkadya) Bu da ifadenin cennette bile her şeyin öldüğünün hatırlatıcısı olup, Rapture'a da bir atıfta bulunulmuş olabilir. Oyunun ilk aşamalarında, Andrew Ryan bölümde zehri salmadan önce bunu söylemesi planlanmıştı. Bu cümle ardından çıkarıldı, ancak bölümün adı kaldı.Arcadia Demade, designer commentary by ''BioShock'' developer, Jean-Paul LeBreton bloğunda, vectorpoem.com * Botanik Bahçesi bölümü yapıldığında, sanatçılar önceden kaldırılan oyun özelliğini kullandılar. Bu özellik ilk olarak ışık, sis, vb. değiştirme ve oyuncunun bulunduğu alanın basıncını değiştirme ile alakalıydı. Sanatçılar geri kalan kodu ağaçların ölümü ve canlanışı için kullandılar.Five Cut Features, IrrationalGames.com makalesi Referanslar de:Arcadia es:Arcadia fi:Arcadia fr:Arcadie it:Arcadia ru:Аркадия sv:Arcadia Kategori:BioShock Bölümleri